Apollo Justice's Valentine's day
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo guards a dark secret as to why he hates the day. It takes someone special to make him say... read to find out the pairings xx Oneshot.


_**Hi a quick oneshot for Valentine's Day! Then I'll be back on my other Apollo Justice story until it's done! Enjoy EvilWaffles xx **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_As they always say. Old habits die hard…_

The sigh was long and forced as he urged himself out of the bed. He had no clients, nothing to tend too – today was going to be long for Apollo Justice. It was a day until that stupid celebration known as Valentine's Day – the same stupid celebration that his birthday fell on. He hated the day, detested it even, for the last few years. After the accident…

Apollo had not spent Valentine's Day/his birthday with a 'special someone', 'spouse', 'partner', 'lover' or whatever else you wanted to refer to it as for a long time. Ever since the accident…

_Old habits die hard…_

He repeated it in his head again. He hung it in shame as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was unsure of himself and over the last week he had repeated the same phrases in his head so much that he had resorted to having mental conflicts in his mind. 'The accident' even the thought of those words cause the demons to rouse from their eternal slumber in the recesses of his mind and hunt him, taunting him with the memories of that fateful time…

_I will forget! I have to!_

Then the demons leave. For a few hours perhaps before returning and deafening him with a laugh so horrid that it echoes when they're no longer there. He stood, wrapped his towel around the lower half of his almost naked body and grabbed a set of clothes from the almost entirely red wardrobe. He shuddered and paced slowly out of the room to the bathroom.

As he stood in the shower he turned from the reflective tiles that he shunned towards this time of the year. It was during the winter until the first day of spring that he was physically repulsed by his body – not because he was fat or anything – quite the opposite he was slim and small perhaps a little too much but he did have a small amount of muscle. It wasn't because of his outer body at all – well not directly. It was just that his exterior made his interior body stir and weep in pain like the lost soul it was because it reminded him of all his past events. Out of all the people in the world he seemed to be a bad trouble magnet bit this accident wasn't just 'bad trouble' it would haunt him and physically destroy him bringing him to the brink of suicide every winter for the first couple of winters he endured it. Why him?

He hastily threw his clothes on covering those ancient wounds. He ran from the bathroom – his hair half styled and continue to fix his precious hair in the sitting room mirror.

"Hi Polly!" Trucy called as she ran up and slammed her top hat over his head. "You're so lucky! Having your birthday on Valentine's day!"

"Um…yeah…lucky…" He mumbled silently pulling the hat from his head and placing it gently atop the girl's head.

"Polly what's the matter?" Trucy asked concerned prodding him gently. "Is it because you don't have anybody to take to the Law enforcement Valentine's ball?"

"No…" He pulled the two strands of hair up to their position as antennae. "It's because of something else."

"Polly! It's your birthday tomorrow! Whatever it is shouldn't make you unhappy on your birthday!"

"I know Trucy, I know and I'm sorry."

"Good morning Mr Justice!" A boyish girl was perched on the end of the sofa.

"Good morning Kelly, you're early aren't you?" Kelly was a girl from Trucy's school. She was raised by her father alongside two older brothers so had a boyish demeanour. She was Trucy's best friend and although she was pretty – with white blonde hair and the slightest tanned skin she considered herself to be a boy and it clearly showed.

"Oh, Mr Wright was kind enough to let me stay for the weekend." She laughed.

"What did you pay him to let you do that Trucy?" Apollo wondered.

"I'm not getting my allowance for the next month." Trucy smiled in her usual childish way.

_Mr Wright hates the girls being together without supervision…he says that he's worried because of Kelly's boyish attitude. I know what he means but if Trucy wants a relationship like that then Mr Wright shouldn't intervene. _

"Good for you two." Apollo forced himself to smile. "If you see Mr Wright please tell him I've gone out."

"Where are you going?" Trucy asked as Apollo buttoned his jacket.

"Police station I guess…" He had no idea. "See you later!"

He had forgotten about the ball for the stupid day. He was one of the few people who hadn't bothered to invite anyone to come with him. He didn't even want to go! He was still unsure, still afraid because of said accident – the one that changed his life forever. Even Ema had a date for the ball, Mr Wright too and Trucy was taking Kelly. He didn't want anyone to go with him, why should someone else have to suffer because he was miserable? He didn't want a date or a partner or whatever for the ball!

Ema had fallen for a fellow police officer, a handsome tallish man who was originally English and a friend of hers from the past. He shared the same taste for confectionary – except in his case it was wafer biscuits and he didn't care about Ema's bossy attitude and demeanour. He was Detective Thomas Ashford - a friendly man with quite a lot of style and it showed.

"Hey boss!" The older man tapped Apollo on his shoulder as Apollo sat on one of the desks.

"Hey Apollo. How are you feeling?" Ema had realised that Apollo seemed to be more depressed as it got closer to his birthday.

"…same as yesterday…" He mumbled.

"Speak up!" She launched the snackoo at his chest. "Apollo it's your birthday tomorrow, even I'm happy on my birthday."

"I know and I don't care about that fact!" He bit back the temptation to snap at the girl.

"Alright. Calm down." Ema hissed. "What's happening with you? Do you go through some kind of major mood swing this time of year?"

"No!" He did snap this time causing everyone in the room with him to turn in his direction and glare at him. "S-sorry…" Everyone then resumed their normal business.

"Have you got a date for the ball yet?" Thomas changed the subject pulling his hair up into his usual spiked hairstyle. "It's tomorrow after all."

"No…I'm not going…" Apollo reverted back to his shy self.

"Why?" Ema asked shocked.

"Because I'm not. I don't think its right. Bad things always happen on Valentine's day when I'm around." _I attract trouble… _

"Why is that Herr Forehead?" Klavier crept behind the two detectives and joined the conversation. Klavier was also a member of the minority that had not declared they had a date for the ball, odds were – knowing Klavier he'd managed to produce some stunner right at the last second.

"Go away you glimmerous fop!" Ema growled.

"It's a private conversation." Thomas added in a much calmer manner.

"About the ball, ja? I'm invited too so I have the right to know what's happening." Klavier pulled a seat from a nearby desk. "Sie schauen traurigen Herr Forehead können ich helfen?"

"Come again." Ema blurted out.

"Speak English, you're in America Klavier." Apollo grunted.

"Warum sind sie so fremdenfeindlich?" Klavier mumbled.

"Please Klavier, I didn't mean to shout." Apollo tried to make a smile but the demons were back and toying with his emotions because Klavier seemed so alike in build and strength to the one whom caused the demons to appear.

"I said you look sad Herr Forehead, can I help?"

"We're happy to help too!" Thomas smiled cheerfully.

"I'm fine and I don't need anybodies' help!" Apollo screeched.

"Alright calm down!" Klavier yelled. As he watched Apollo grab his jacket and storm outside. "Herr Forehead wait!"

"Now look what you've done fop boy!" Ema growled as Klavier rose from his position and after Apollo.

"I hope he's ok." Thomas leant over the chair and kissed Ema's cheek earning a smack by some folders.

"No!" She growled. "I hope he is too."

"Herr forehead!" Klavier called but the boy was fast. He ran after him and quickly caught up. "Herr forehead stop bitte!" Klavier still jogged to keep up.

"Leave me alone!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" He tried to sound sincere.

"You didn't." Came the blunt growl like reply.

"Bitte, Herr Forehead go get help. Tell someone what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing to tell! I'm fine. Now leave me alone Klavier!"

Apollo stood in silence and waited until the rockstar's footsteps had faded into the distance before briskly walking towards the Wright's and his apartment. _Tell someone what's wrong with you…_

"Who?" Apollo yelled aloud and turned pink with embarrassment as passer-bys looked at him in shock. _Who will just listen and won't argue back, or tell anyone. I know…_

"Hello?" He had the person on speed dial and he knew they would always answer the phone.

"Lamiroir? It's Apollo Justice." He knew the singer would always listen to him and her mind and heart were pure enough to give him good advice.

"Hello honey." He hoped deep down she would still be nearby. "Can I help you?"

"Are you anywhere nearby right now?" Apollo's sadness was clear to Lamiroir.

"Yes honey, is something wrong? You sound depressed." Apollo felt a haze in his mind clear.

"Whereabouts?"

"A couple of towns over. Tell a taxi driver to go to the Dragon's fountain a few towns over or I can come to you if you prefer." Lamiroir waited for the reply, the silence made her anxious.

"…I'll come to you…" Apollo almost sobbed.

"Alright honey. I have some shopping to do and I may need your help if that's ok." She fidgeted with her bracelet.

"Um, sure." Apollo waited for a few seconds before adding. "I'll call you when I'm there."

"Taxi!" The car ground to a halt at his voice.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked as Apollo threw himself in.

"The dragon fountain a few towns over."

"It's quite a way sir. It will cost you a bit." The driver replied truthfully.

"I know, but that's fine." Apollo droned as he fastened the belt around his waist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where is he then fop boy?" Ema growled lazily as she swung in the swivel chair.

"Fraulien detectiv, Herr detectiv get back to work." Klavier growled as he passed them on the stairs up to his office. He grabbed the leather jacket from behind the door and his keys from the desk. He slammed the helmet down on top of his head and decided to visit a quiet little place he had found in a nearby town.

The wind felt good against his body as his precious motorbike zoomed through the traffic. _Armer, armer Herr Forehead. Ich möchte wirklich wissen was falsch ist… _Even though Apollo had assured him otherwise he still felt responsible for Apollo's sadness. _I don't have a date either and I don't care. Is it even because of that? _He continued the journey to the silent, alien, nature reserve that was an unknown wonder to Klavier. He had never seen some of the animals unless in a zoo back in Germany.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Apollo!" The singer cried as he stepped onto the clean paving stones surrounding the dragon fountain in the center of the town.

"Keep the change." Apollo handed the taxi driver the money before running towards the beautiful woman who had recently began to show her body and face a lot more – although she always wore arm length gloves.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine…" Apollo stammered. "…you said you wanted some help with shopping?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Apollo responded with a nod. "Well, I'm going to move close to your apartment soon and I need some help getting some stuff for the apartment."

"You're moving close to us? What about your career?" Apollo asked shocked.

"It will carry on. I won't be on tour much anymore. It will also help me visit little Mache a bit more." She smiled to herself, that strange distant smile. "He looked far more cute than I thought."  
"Ah, right. I bet it was a shock seeing what some of us look like right?"

"A little." She smiled again. "I promise we'll get some food as soon as we're done."

"That's ok…I'm not hungry anyway…"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Although she didn't know Apollo as well as she should, she did know that it was strange for him not to feel hungry, especially since he always skipped breakfast.

They had toured through shops, Apollo giving his opinion on sofas, televisions – everything Lamiroir could possibly want for a new apartment. From one shop to another they sped, Lamiroir taking interest in Apollo's fashion sense whenever they wound up in a clothes shop. She was trying on an outfit while Apollo waited outside flicking through a catalogue for televisions he had picked up from a previous store when a woman ran out slightly older than Apollo looking for her boyfriend.

"Excuse me; have you seen my boyfriend anywhere?" She asked him, he lifted his head from the catalogue.

"What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, tall, blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans." She gave a vague description. "I need his opinion for this dress!" Apollo took note of the expensive gown the girl was wearing.

"I think he went down there, miss." He smiled politely pointing to a nearby isle.

"Thanks, hey. You look like you have some fashion sense." Apollo gloomily glanced up again. "Do you think that black is the best colour for me?"

"No, you have blonde hair and pale skin; try a more subtle colour like blue perhaps."

"Thanks again."

"It seems I was right about you Apollo. You do have good fashion sense after all." Lamiroir came out wearing a white silk dress. "I would have said the same to her."

"…Thanks I guess…" Apollo noticed she wasn't comfortable. "…um, why don't you try the other white one you picked up." He gave a truthful opinion. She had bought the second option and knew that Apollo was quite in touch with his feminine side as well as his masculine side.

They began to trudge to the next set of shops.

"Say Lamiroir…where are you getting this money from?" Apollo asked.

"My new manager." She replied as they passed the nature reserve. "I used to love watching those wildcats that live in the trees there when I could see before."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, it was many, many years ago now though." She smiled. Apollo's eyes scanned the park when his eyes shot to the purple clad figure with a crash helmet in his hand.

"Klavier's followed me." Apollo mumbled to himself.

"Come on Apollo, one shop left." She led the way to a small music shop on the edge of town.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vera Misham dipped the brush in the water for the last time as she finished the picture of Phoenix and his date for the ball Iris Hawthorne. Iris was cute and a past love of Phoenix's.

"Here you go Mr Wright…it should be…dry soon…" She finished the painting presenting it to Phoenix.

"Thanks Vera. I hear you're coming to the ball tomorrow." Phoenix recalled seeing the list.

"Yes…I was shocked... when I learnt I had a big brother on the force…" Vera had discovered she was not an only child and that her brother was on the force. "He…wants to take me…so he can get to know me…"

"How sweet!" The black haired woman smiled.

"Daddy!" Trucy slammed the door open, Kelly wasn't for behind followed by Ema and Thomas.

"Mr Wright we need to talk about Apollo!" Ema yelled.

"The poor guy's really depressed." Thomas pictured his sorry face.

"Mr Justice…is upset?" Vera sat silently. "Mr Wright do you have something…to eat?"

"Of course! I'll get you something." Trucy ran into the kitchen.

"Klavier made Apollo's mood worse too!" Ema snarled.

"Is he sick perhaps?" Kelly and Iris said at the exact time.

"No, he still had plenty enough colour in his face." Ema replied.

"Can men have periods cause that might cause his mood swings…" Trucy wondered as she gave Vera a cream cake.

"No they can't. Didn't they teach you that at school?"

"Well…"

They'd never guess in a million years. It was because of the accident…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The last shop was a music shop. Lamiroir needed some equipment to practice her singing while at home. Apollo took his seat behind a piano set up at the back of his room and played the Beethoven song in front of him with ease.

"Apollo you have some musical talent!" He had never seen the woman so overjoyed. They gathered the stuff and sat in the restaurant next door.

"Thanks for your help today." She smiled. "Now are you going to tell me what you came down here for?"

"…I just need someone to talk too…" He smiled a false smile.

"About what?"

"Well, you know the ball thing that goes of tomorrow?" Apollo asked.

"For Valentine's day, yes I do." She wondered for a moment. "Do you have a date? Is that the problem?"

"No…"

"…I can't help you if you won't talk…" She tried to reassure him. "…Please honey…"

"…it's something that happened on my birthday – Valentine's day – about four years ago." Apollo thought he sounded stupid. "It's left me a little shaken and I can't help it."

"Go on…" She sat silently and waited anxiously. He couldn't bring himself to carry on.

"May I join you, Herr Forehead, Fraulien Lamiroir?" Klavier asked as he took his seat with his food. "Herr Forehead, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Lamiroir." Apollo replied tensing up.

"Mr Gavin, it has been a long time." Lamiroir smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look at the animals in the nature reserve Fraulien." Klavier replied gulping down the bottle of water he had with his meal. Apollo sat in silence occasionally joining in the conversation with Klavier and Lamiroir.

"Excuse me, it's time I head home." Apollo stood and waited in the square by the fountain to say goodbye to Lamiroir.

"Goodbye honey, thanks for the help and I'll try and talk to you soon."

"Alright, bye." He hugged the small woman.

"Do you want a lift home Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked.

"On your death trap bike? No thanks." He climbed into the nearest free taxi.

He had made his way home alone that evening and refused to confess the source of his depression to the crowd that had formed in the apartment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo's depression hit an all time low the next day, so much so he refused to talk all morning.

"That's it! I have to get this off my chest!" Apollo sobbed reaching for the phone. _I don't want to disturb her…_ The doorbell went off and he hoisted himself from his sorry slump and paced to the door. He almost fell back in shock to see Lamiroir – the woman he was about to call at his door.

"Sweetie I want you to tell me what's wrong. Trucy rang me saying you're even more depressed." She slid through the door.

"I need to tell someone anyway…" He joined her on the sofa.

"Ok so…"

"Four years ago, I was featured in a crime show because of a bad 'event' that happened involving me." Apollo pulled his laptop onto his knee. "I had accidently trusted someone I shouldn't have." He entered the name of an old TV show and the date. The video that appeared was enough to make Lamiroir feel sick.

"Sexual abuse? On a student?"

"The student was me." Apollo paused it where the edited picture showing his wounds was and unbuttoned his shirt. "I was attacked and sexually abused in my own house."

"By who?" She almost felt like crying for him. There were slash wounds all down his chest and she wasn't even seeing the extent of the damage.

"By…" He broke down as he said the word. "I can't say…" He took a sharp breathe before adding. "Every year I get depressed all winter by my body and I'm terrified of getting intimate with anyone!"  
"The ball isn't helping is it? Having to find a date and all…" She held the quivering boy close to her. "I won't ask for any more details…"

"Please don't tell anyone…" He sobbed.

"I won't."

She had comforted him and left before the others came back and he suddenly began to talk again.

"Come on Polly go to the party!" Trucy tugged his arm roughly as the others were preparing for the party.

"…Alright…" He forced himself to say it and dressed in his best suit. "That better?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ball sent Apollo's mood skydiving once again. Overjoyed that he had agreed to come in the first place he sat and watched the loving couples dance around making his stomach churn and do back flips after the suffering he endured. It made him feel so alone, he was just waiting for Klavier to appear with that stunner, blonde, trophy girlfriend everyone expected him to appear with before he would have enough.

"Hey Polly…" Trucy tugged him close and whispered in his ear. "What happens if you think you've fallen in love with your best friend?"

"Do you mean Kelly?"

"Ssh…" She hushed him. "It's embarrassing! I wish I listened in those classes now…" She whined.

"I'm not the one to ask, I'm sorry…" He tried to comfort her. "Try to follow your instincts Truce." He went back to staring into the bronze liquid he was drinking, he thought it was 'Disaronno Amaretto' as it tasted strong of almonds.

"Polly…did Lamiroir make you feel better?" She asked.

"She knows what's wrong but she wasn't sure what to do to help." He mumbled.

"Polly, you're the only one without a date and it's your birthday too!"

"Don't remind me!" He snapped making the water in Trucy's eyes visible. "Sorry."

"Hey Trucy!" Her foghorn best friend called. "Klavier's coming in!"

Klavier stepped in complete in the expensive outfit. His shirt was as purple as his usual jacket and his suit was as black as a shadow. Everyone waited in awe for the girl to follow him. He stood alongside the announcer at the door and pulled the microphone from his hand. He chuckled as he lifted the device close to his mouth.

"I know that most of you were expecting me to appear with some gorgeous stunner trophy girl on my arm but…" He smiled and laughed to himself again. "I couldn't get her for you so…I'm alone." He burst into hysterics. Everyone laughed cynically, shocked that he hadn't pulled a girl on the street corner or something.

Apollo was shocked to say the least but that didn't stop him from rising from his position and escaping while he still could. As everyone crowded around Klavier he took the chance to sneak past the announcer and out into the cool air. He stirred inside and fell into a sorry position on the bench a few shops away from the huge venue that the ball was in. _I can't do it anymore, just being around the loving couples make the demons stronger and with Him too. It has nothing to do with Him of course but… _He wanted to just go back in time, tell his young, careless 18-year old self not to trust the people who were responsible for the damage to his fragile body.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier called from down the road. "Where are you going?" He ran as fast as he could after the young lawyer.

"Home. To celebrate this crap day and my birthday alone…" Apollo sobbed.

"Why are you like this? Was ist falsch?" Klavier pulled the sobbing lawyer's hands from his face.

"Don't ask me what's wrong in your fancy German Nazi-boy!" Apollo snarled.

"You understand me?" Klavier asked trying to camouflage his disgust at being called a _Nazi_.

"Do you really want to know?" Apollo asked still angry. Klavier nodded adamant he wasn't to leave until he knew what was wrong.

"Then come with me!" He latched onto the prosecutor's wrist, lifting him up as he stood. Apollo dragged Klavier around the street corner to some public restrooms. He yanked hard on his shirt and Klavier stood there confused until Apollo revealed the wounds that were inflicted upon him. He then undid his belt buckle and the button of the trousers to show the start of the damage to the most sensitive area of his body.

"I've seen these before… on Fernsehen…" Klavier gasped in shock unwilling to touch the boy despite the temptation to caress the slash wounds on his chest and back.

"What's that?"

"The television, I remember now. I couldn't speak good English back then so I had to get him to tell me what it meant in German!" Klavier recalled the last words. _gezwungen, um Geschlecht zu haben – forced to have sex…_

"It's funny Kristoph told you…" Apollo growled, the tears he shed becoming faster as he had showed his deepest secret to Klavier. He fastened his bottoms to make himself feel a little less vulnerable. "He did this!"

"He…did this? But it was four years ago…how did you know him?"

"I was already hired as his understudy by then and my girlfriend at the time…she…"

"She had something to do with it?" Klavier asked as he grabbed the young lawyer's wrist. "Is this why you've been playing up?"

"Yes!" Apollo tried to desperately pull away.

"Come on! We can give another reason why my bruder can stay in prison!" He pulled the attorney along with all his strength back to the venue for the ball.

"No!" Apollo cried trying to pull in the opposite direction.

"Everyone's been worried sick about you Herr Justice!" Klavier yelled without realising he had used the attorney's real name. "We all thought you were sick or depressed and might commit suicide! The least you can do is show everyone why!"

Apollo had no choice but to comply as he was nowhere near as strong as Klavier.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Klavier pulled the mic from the announcer's hands once more and kept a tight grip on the shirtless Apollo behind him. He knew that if given half the chance Apollo would run. "I found out what's wrong with Herr Forehead." He pulled the boy from behind his back and held him close to his body. Everyone gasped in shock. "I'm not sure when, where or how but look what my brother did to him!" Klavier lied a little to make sure he knew the facts himself.

"Get off of me!" Apollo screamed as he broke free of Klavier's grip and stormed back out the door, fastening his shirt on his dash through. The force as Apollo pulled away was enough to force Klavier back – much to his surprise. He composed himself before adding "I'm not sure how but a girl Herr Forehead knew was also involved in the incident four years ago!" Klavier threw the mic back at the poor announcer who ended up slipping over and running back out onto the streets where it had begun to rain.

Apollo draped himself in the shadows of the alley until Klavier had ran past. He had seen Lamiroir/Thalassa in the party too, had she come out to keep an eye on him? He saw the rustling of a cardboard box further along. He carefully stepped towards it and lifted the box revealing a small puppy in a broken harness. Afraid the dog would run away he reached out gently. It let out a yelp before approaching his hand.

"Hey there cutie." He rubbed the dog's head. It hadn't been out for too long because it was still a clean white colour, the clip had been broken on the harness and as the dog ran it must have been caught on something which pulled the lead off. He pulled his dinner jacket from his shoulders and covered the tiny puppy.

"I'm sorry honey I haven't seen a dog like that." A woman stopped outside the alley. Her voice sounded familiar to Apollo.

"Oh, ok…" There was a younger girls' voice too, she was distressed.

"Excuse me…" Apollo grabbed the dog in the jacket and presented him to the little girl who couldn't have been any older than ten. "Is this your dog?"

"Minty!" The little girl cried. "Where did you find him?"

"In the alleyway." Apollo replied. "His harness is broken though so you will need to carry him."

"Oh, but…" The girl cried as she held out her bags of shopping. The clip had come off the two metal rings that kept the harness together.

"Here maybe this will help." Apollo undid his belt and fastened it between the two rings.

"Thank you Mister!" The girl smiled as her mother appeared behind her. "Mummy! This nice man found Minty and fixed his harness!"

"Thank you sir. My dog broke free while we were in a shop." The woman explained. "Where do I take your belt to when we've done with it?"

"Look in a phone directory for 'Wright anything agency'." Apollo replied. "I work there." He patted the dog's soft fur once more.

"Thank you again! Let's go home!" She took the dog's lead and led her daughter away.

"Apollo, Klavier's looking for you." The woman who had said she didn't see the dog tapped his shoulder. He was met by Lamiroir. "He kept going past the alley…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who it was."

"What did your girlfriend at the time have to do with it?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter…" He looked at her with a fake, reassuring smile. "Go back to the party." The woman turned round, the white silk dress dragging behind her.

"Herr forehead!" He felt the air sucked out of him as Klavier grabbed the boy by the waist, ignoring the swinging and kicking as he was lifted off the ground. "We need to talk! Now!" Apollo was scared of Klavier's sudden attitude. He stopped squirming and tearfully let Klavier drag him away.

They ended up back in the restroom. Klavier lifted him onto the counter on the sink. He pushed all his weight on Apollo's legs to stop him from escaping.

"Let go of me!" Apollo screamed, crying because of Klavier's force. "You're acting like Kristoph did!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" He never loosened his grip. "Tell me what your girlfriend at the time had to do with Kristoph violating you like this!"

"You mustn't tell anybody else!" He screeched and Klavier nodded in response.

"It's your job to tell them the rest, you know that you've hurt everybody by lying to us don't you?" He growled. Apollo hushed up. "For Christ's sake! You're killing everyone! Do you know what it's like to watch someone you love, in more ways than one get so depressed?"

"I'm s-sorry…" Apollo sniffled. "She knew Kristoph before me and she told him where I was, she was also just as responsible as him for the attack."

"She joined in?"

"It's her fault I'm afraid of having another relationship with a woman!" Apollo calmed down a little as he felt weight lifted by admitting the truth to Klavier. "I don't have a date tonight because I'm scared of intimacy in case the same happens again."

"She hurt you more than mien bruder?"

"Yeah…" Apollo wiped his eyes. "…What do you mean 'in more ways than one'?"

"I'll tell you after you tell everyone else." Klavier stood straight and waited to see if Apollo would run. "Are you going to run away like before?"

"No…" Apollo forced himself to say.

"By the way Herr Forehead, are you scared of me because I'm Kristoph's brother?" Klavier swallowed as he asked it and followed Apollo.

"I'm not sure."

Apollo stood on the stage, trembling in fear and admitted what happened in the past that had dragged him into his depression. The demons left his mind.

"Herr forehead, I'm not going to stop you leaving now." Klavier whispered in the terrified boy's ear.

"I just need some fresh air." He ran to the back of the room and up the fire escape door to the roof.

His shudders still as he reached the top.

"Apollo, I think I owe you an explanation." Klavier sat beside Apollo at the edge of the roof.

"You used my name?" Apollo suddenly became more alert.

"I do love you in more way than one." Klavier stared up at the sky and was physically unable to look at Apollo. "Do you think I really had a stunner girl to bring with me?"

"I guess I do." Apollo shrugged.

"Na, Kristoph hurt some of the girls I was with too." Klavier looked at Apollo's sleeve and began to look further up his arm towards his face. "The last relationship I had was with Daryan."

"You're bisexual…" Apollo suddenly shuffled.

"Is that a problem Apollo?"

"N-no! I'm just surprised is all." Apollo was telling the truth. He felt a huge pain in his head and began to sway, perhaps because of all the drink. He rested his head against the nearest stable object – Klavier. "Uh, I think I drank too much."

"Apollo you should be more careful." He pulled the boy back from the edge and rested the boy against his chest. Apollo shuddered in fear at the seemingly innocent touches.

"I'm scared…" Apollo shuddered in fear.

"I won't hurt you, I'm not Kristoph." Apollo resisted the urge to back off, instead nestling his head deeper into the rockstar's chest. "Trust me, Bitte."

The sound of the dancing music was so loud it could be heard on the rooftop.

"Apollo…we're the only ones without dates…" Klavier mumbled into the boy's ear. "We should make that better." He stood up and lifted Apollo with him.

"Um…" Apollo watched Klavier. "I can't dance Klavier."

"It's ok, I'll help." He moved Apollo into the correct position. _My name sounds good when it's said by him…_ He moved slowly and watched as Apollo moved with him with ease. "See you can dance."

"Only cause you're guiding me." Apollo admitted.

"Hey Trucy look at this…" Kelly called her best friend up the stairs followed by Lamiroir. As they stopped, Apollo nervously kissed Klavier's cheek not realising anyone else was there.

"Thanks Klavier…" Apollo blushed. That was when they both realised someone was watching them.

"We're not alone, you know." He daren't push his luck by trying to hug Apollo again. "Come home with me tonight…ok." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ok…" Apollo hugged closer to him before pulling back roughly. "Sorry…I'm still scared."

They waited until everybody else had left the ball. They joined in the photos, drank with friends and Apollo ended up as close to wasted as possible.

"Come on then Apollo." Klavier wrapped his arm around the young lawyer's shoulder.

"Hey he goes home with us!" Phoenix and the others yelled.

"Hey Polly…" Trucy pulled Apollo from under Klavier's arm. "Um…Kelly kissed me…"

"Did you want her to?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not sure but it felt so good." Trucy touched her lips. "What will daddy say?"

"Don't tell him unless you feel comfortable first Truce." Apollo smiled. Kelly ran up to Trucy and hugged her.

"I guess you told him." She looked at Apollo with a confused face. "Are you angry?"

"No not in the slightest. Why should I? I feel like I should protect her because she's so close to me but she does have her own life."

"Come on Apollo, you're coming back with me." Klavier crept up behind Apollo.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They sat in silence in the purple sports car.

"Hey Klavier…" Apollo snapped the driver to attention. "I agree with you, you're not Kristoph. Will you help me get back to normal?"

"Of course and happy birthday and Valentine's day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**German translations : Warum sind Sie so fremdenfeindlich – Why are you so strangely hostile? *Sie schauen traurigen Herr Forehead können ich helfen – You look sad Herr Forehead, can I help? *Bitte – Please *Armer, armer Herr Forehead. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was falsch ist… – Poor, poor Herr Forehead. I really want to know what's wrong… *Was ist falsch? – What's wrong? *Bruder – Brother**

**Hope you like it xx EvilWaffles xx**


End file.
